Sound alignment may be leveraged to support a wide range of functionality. For example, sound data may be captured for use as part of a movie, recording of a song, and so on. Parts of the sound data, however, may reflect capture in a noisy environment and therefore may be less than desirable when output, such as by being difficult to understand, interfere with desired sounds, and so on. Accordingly, parts of the sound data may be replaced by other sound data using sound alignment. Sound alignment may also be employed to support other functionality, such as to utilize a foreign overdub to replace the sound data with dialogue in a different language.
However, conventional techniques that are employed to automatically align the sound data may prove inadequate when confronted with disparate types of sound data, such as to employ a foreign overdub. Accordingly, these conventional techniques may cause a user to forgo use of these techniques as the results were often inconsistent, could result in undesirable alignments that lacked realism, and so forth. This may force users to undertake multiple re-recordings of the sound data that is to be used as a replacement until a desired match is obtained, manual fixing of the timing by a sound engineer, and so on.